swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Eison Gynt
Eison Gynt was een mannelijke Nautolan Jedi Knight. Hij werd geboren in een familie van Jedi. In de periode van zijn jeugd werd hij gezien als wellicht de meest veelbelovende Padawan in de Jedi Order. Hij werd aangenomen als de leerling van Jedi Master Barel Ovair, die in het geheim een spion was voor het Sith Empire. Samen reisden de twee door de galaxy en bestuurde de mysteries van de Force. Tijdens een missie op Yavin 4 wilden de twee de tombe van de Sith Lord Naga Sadow ontdekken. Hier werden ze aangevallen door de Massassi en waren gedwongen om de tombe in te vluchten. Ovai keerde later levend terug naar de Jedi Temple. Ovair rapporteerde aan de Galactic Senate dat Gynt het niet overleefd had, maar Gynt was echter wel in leven. Jaren later keerde Gynt terug naar Coruscant, onder beheersing van de geest van Naga Sadow en viel Ovair aan in een gevecht. Ovai wist Gynt te vermoorden en zijn overwinning werd gevierd. Echter bleek jaren, na een onderzoek van Jedi Master Gnost-Dural, later dat Ovair een Imperial spion was, die ervoor moest zorgen om de tombe van Naga Sadow af te sluiten zodat de Sith Emperor geen ongewenste vijanden zou hebben in zijn doel om de Galactic Republic te overmeesteren. Biografie thumb|left|250px|[[Barel Ovair en Eison Gynt vechten tegen de Massassi op Yavin 4 tijdens hun missie.]] Eison Gynt was een mannelijke Nautolan die was geboren uit een Jedi familie lijn van drie generaties terug. Tijdens zijn Padawan jaren stond hij bekend als de meest belovende student van de Jedi Order. Hij werd geselecteerd als leerling van Jedi master Barel Ovair, die in het geheim een spion was voor de Sith Emperor. Samen met Ovair reisden de twee door de galaxy om de mysteries van de Force te onderzoeken en missies van de Jedi High Council te voltooien. In één van reizen, reisden de twee naar de planeet Yavin 4 om de tombe van de Sith Lord Naga Sadow te ontdekken. Deze missie stond onder de naam van de Jedi Order, maar in feite deed Ovair deze in het geheim voor de Sith Emperor. Ovair kreeg de opdracht van de Sith Emperor om de tombe te verzegelen, zodat deze niet de toekomstige invasie van het Sith Empire zou verstoren. Op Yavin 4 wisten de twee de locatie van de tombe te vinden, maar ze werden aangevallen door verschillende Massassi krijgers. De twee vochten dapper maar werden gedwongen om zich terug te trekken in de Sadow's tombe. In de tombe was de duistere energie van de Sith Lord nog steeds aanwezig. thumb|250px|Eison Gynt sterft aan de hand van [[Barel Ovair.]] Het is onbekend wat er later gebeurde, maar Ovair wist alleen terug te keren naar Coruscant. Hier rapporteerde hij zijn verhaal aan de Galactic Senate en vertelde dat Eison Gynt overleden was. Echter was Gynt nog in leven en was bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow. Gynt keerde jaren later terug naar Coruscant waar hij gekleed was als een Massassi krijger en zijn oude Master Ovair aanviel op de straten van Coruscant. Gynt werd uiteindelijk vermoord door Ovair in het duel tussen de twee. Hiervoor werd Ovair gehuldigd als een held in de Galactic Republic voor zijn acties. Ruim een eeuw later onderzocht de Jedi Historian Gnost-Dural de evenementen rond de dood van Gynt. Hij vroeg zich af waarom Naga's geest wraak wilde hebben op Ovair. Hier kwam Gnost-Dural erachter dat Ovair en zijn voorouders in feite spionnen waren voor de Sith Emperor en dat Ovair Gynt gemanipuleerd had om deel te nemen aan de missie naar Yavin 4 zodat hij Naga Sadow's geest kon vernietigen. De Sith Emperor zag de geest van Naga Sadow als een dreiging voor zijn invasie waardoor hij wilde dat die geëlimineerd werd. Krachten en mogelijkheden thumb|250px|Eison Gynt demonstreert zijn krachten tegen [[Barel Ovair.]] Eison Gynt was een zeer getalenteerde Force gebruiker en een Padawan in de Jedi Order bij de tijd van zijn selectie. Hij stond daarom in die tijd bekend als wellicht de meest getalenteerde Padawan in de Jedi Order. Hij droeg een groene lightsaber. Echter was hij niet krachtig genoeg om zich te verzetten tegen de geest van de Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Wanneer hij bezeten werd door Naga Sadow, bezat hij extra krachten uit de Dark Side of the Force waar Naga Sadow voor zorgde. Toen hij bezeten was droeg hij de kleding van een Massassi krijger. Echter werd hij verslagen door Barel Ovair, zijn voormalige Master. Verschijningen *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' (Eerste verschijning) *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' Externe links de:Eison Gynt Categorie:Jedi Knight Categorie:Nautolans Categorie:Overleden